Randomness
by Sinner1412
Summary: Oneshot collection of Amuto moment kind of thing.
1. Esctasy Pills

**Sinner1412: I decided to make this story/ one shot kind of thing. Well I don't know what to call it but who cares.**

**Ikuto: Why only now you do this?**

**Sinner1412: I don't know, I guess I felt like doing this. **

**Ikuto: (sigh) She doesn't own anything in this story but the stuff she made on her own.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and everyone is asleep…well almost everyone.

"Ah~…don't stop…please…more." A sandy brown haired woman moaned. Her white haired partner continued to thrust violently into her body, show no hint of exhaustion.

"Saki…It's so hot…Oh god, I love you so much." The man said as he ran his hands along Saki's slender body.

"Kiryu…Kiryu…it's so hot." Saki exclaimed as she reached her climax. Kiryu groaned, feeling Saki climaxed made him climax. He buried his cock deep into Saki's pussy, releasing his semen into her womb.

Saki pressed her body against Kiryu as she tried to catch her breath. Kiryu wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her head. Saki then shifted her body so she could look into her lover's violet eyes.

"Hehe…that was probably your best performance by far, love." Saki murmured as she place a light kiss on Kiryu's lips. Kiryu just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. Before things got steamy again, Saki's cell-phone started to ring.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Don't answer it." Kiryu ordered as he kisses along Saki's neckline.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry love but this could be important." Saki said as she pushed herself off Kiryu to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Saki said.

"_Saki! Amu's is sick! Help me!" _The person on line yelled.

"Okay Ikuto, I'll be there in a few minutes." Saki said before hanging up. She then started to get dress.

"Where are you going?" Kiryu asked a bit disappointed that he isn't able to spend more time with her.

"Amu's house, it seems that Amu is sick…well according to Ikuto." Saki replied. When she was done dressing she grabbed her handbag and keys, but not before giving Kiryu a quick kiss.

* * *

"Ikuto, if this is another one of your false alarms I'm going to murder you." Saki said as she walked passed Ikuto and headed towards the master bedroom, where Amu is.

"Amu dear, how are you?" Saki asked as she settled herself by her _sick_ friend.

"I'm quite fine Saki; I'm just a little tired from work is all. Ikuto is just over-reacting again. I'm sorry he bothered you." Amu replied.

"Oh it's quite alright. Just make sure you don't over-work yourself, okay?" Saki said. Amu gave her a nod before going back sleep. Saki quietly left the room to see Ikuto leaning against the hallway wall, waiting.

Before Ikuto could say a word, Saki whacked him with her handbag.

"She's just over-worked, idiot. Here, let her take this once a day after breakfast." Saki said as she carelessly hand Ikuto the pills. She then left, leaving him standing in the hallway by himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Damn idiot, calling me early in the morning." Saki murmured as she drove back home.

When she got home, she looked through her bag for keys since she didn't want to bother Kiryu to open the door for her. While looking through the bag, she looked at a bottle of pills. _'I thought I gave these to Ikuto…Wait, if these are the pills for Amu then the pills I gave Ikuto are…Oh crap.' _Saki thought. She debated with herself deciding whether to go back and switch the pills or not.

'_Oh screw it, they're just ecstasy pills, what harm can they do.' _Saki thought as she entered through the door to be attacked with hot kisses by Kiryu.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Amu woke up to smell of waffles. She got out of bed to see breakfast prepare on the dining table.

"Amu, here's your breakfast. Take this pill once you're done eating, I'll be right back. I just have to buy us some milk since we ran out." Ikuto said as he gently push Amu to sit and eat her breakfast that he prepared.

Amu was lucky that she didn't have work today and enjoyed her meal that Ikuto made. Ever since she moved in with him, he has been treating so well. They have been dating for three years and they already act like a married couple.

By the time she took the pill, Ikuto came home. Since it was both their day offs, they decided to cuddle in the living room and watch T.V.

Amu started to feel weird, her body started to feel hot which made her shift uncomfortably against Ikuto. The closeness between her and Ikuto didn't help either. The sudden shifting made Ikuto a bit hard since she was rubbing against him. Amu stopped shifting for a bit when she felt Ikuto's hard-on.

Her mind went completely blank after that. It has been so long since they had sex. Amu turned her body so she could straddle Ikuto as she faced him. She then started to rub herself against him, making sure her crotch area rubbed against the bump in Ikuto's pants.

Ikuto started to groan, feeling Amu's crotch rubbing against his. Amu has never been this forward before when it comes to sex, but he didn't mind. Amu ran her hands along Ikuto's chest down to his pants. She was able to slip her hand in, so she was able to caress Ikuto's harden member.

Amu's feather like touch made him buck his hips, so Amu could feel him even more. Ikuto removed his shirt and unbutton Amu's top to reveal her round breast. He placed his mouth on one of Amu's nipples as his hand played with the other.

It didn't take long until Amu got rid of Ikuto's pants and boxer. She sandwiched Ikuto's cock with her breasts as she sucked him.

"Oh!...Amu~…it feels so good!" Ikuto moaned as she continued to give him a blow-job and tit-fuck. Amu's tongue played around the tip of his cock for a bit, before she sucked on him really hard. Ikuto arched his back as he released in Amu's mouth.

Ikuto glanced down to look at Amu and instantly became hard again. Amu's face was flushed and his semen ran down from her opened mouth to her chest. Ikuto pushed Amu, so she could lie against the living room table with her legs opened wide. Ikuto then removed her shorts and panty, so he could see her quivering pussy.

Ikuto placed either of his hands on Amu's thighs and pushed them apart even more. He gave one quick lick on her pussy before eating her out. Amu's hot passage squeezed Ikuto's invading tongue. When Amu reached her climax, Ikuto violently drank her juices.

After licking off the remains of Amu's juices on his lip, Ikuto positioned himself. Amu looked up at Ikuto with love-filled eye and opened her arms, as if she was welcoming him. Amu's adorable action made Ikuto ram his cock into Amu's pussy. The two embraced each other as Amu adjusted to Ikuto's cock.

When Amu signaled Ikuto to move, he began to thrust into Amu in an animalistic pace. Amu's passage felt as if it were suck Ikuto. It was so tight and hot, Ikuto didn't want to stop. As Ikuto continued to thrust into Amu's pussy, her juices leak out and developed a small puddle on the table.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!... I'm…I'm CUMMING!" Amu screamed as she clings on to Ikuto.

Ikuto too can feel himself reach his climax. He hastily thrust into Amu as he tried to reach is climax. When he did, his cock was buried deep in Amu's pussy as his semen filled her womb.

The couple stayed in the same position for a few minutes before either of them spoke a word.

"Nee~ Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Again?"

Ikuto quickly looked up at Amu to see if she was serious about doing it again. Seeing that she was serious, Ikuto pulled Amu up just to push her on to the floor so she was on all fours. That was when he took her from behind, as his hands squeezed her breasts while he suckled on her exposed neck.

"Ahh~ Ikuto it feels so good." Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto pulled out of Amu and flipped her. He grasped her ankles and held up and away from each other. By doing that, it gave Ikuto a wonderful view of her semen-filled pussy. Without any warning, Ikuto thrust back into Amu. He watched as his cock rammed into her pussy. Amu used both her hands to cover her face; it was embarrassing to see Ikuto watching their _parts _interacting with each other.

It didn't take long till the two climaxed again. But even though they climaxed, they started up again. So throughout the whole day, the two were having a marathon.

* * *

Meanwhile Saki and Kiryu were standing outside Amu's and Ikuto's front door. The two glanced at each other, unsure what to do.

"Should we bother them?" Kiryu asked uneasily.

"Hehe…I don't' think that would be safe." Saki replied.

The two slowly walked away from the door to the car and drove off somewhere to rid them from what they heard a while ago.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Yeah… I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it wrong to write these kind of stuff?**


	2. Anniversary

**Sinner1412: I don't own squat in this story but my OC, Saki. There are two versions of this story, one is Bakugan and the other is Shugo Chara. Both versions are exactly the same but with different characters. This story was created with a partner of mine, who will not be named under their wish.**

**Warning: Characters will be OOC. Without a doubt, they will be OOC. **

**Enjoy…I hope.**

…

At the community college café, three girls, or should I say young women, were having lunch.

"Amu's boyfriend is so cool," commented Utau.

Amu looked at Utau with a blank stare and replied, "Huh? What's so good about that guy?"

"He's handsome…" Utau answered while she took a bite of her food.

"Yup! Yup! I'm so jealous," Saki added.

"I bet…the sex is great…" Utau said, as if she was stating a fact.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm very interested about that~" Saki exclaimed as she leaned forward, trying to get closer to Amu hoping to her details of Amu's sex life.

"I wonder if they do kinky stuff. Like S&M or something. Having her arms and legs bound, straddling a wooden horse. Screaming 'Eek eek' while getting her ass whipped." Saki said as she imagines Amu's possible sex life.

"Stupid, Amu has a lot of pride, so it's doggy play," Utau interrupted before giving her own insight of Amu's sex life, "Lifting one leg marking light poles, and having wild sex as a bitch in heat. Of course she'd be forbidden from using human language."

"What!" Amu mumbled as she listens to her friend's predictions of her sex life. When she couldn't stand hearing more she exclaimed, "No, No! There's none of that! We haven't even had sex!"

"Oh…Amu's a virgin…" Utau said, disappointed.

"But Amu, haven't you been going out with Ikuto for 3 years now? Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?" Saki asked with a confused look on her face.

"…Is it unusual?" Amu replied. Saki and Utau simply nodded as if they we're answering a grade school question.

Amu sighed to herself before she stood up, "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the dorm. Please take notes for me during class."

…

'_They said he's cool? No Way!" _Amu thought as she walked back to her room. When she opened the door that lead to her room, she was greeted with something…unpleasing.

In the middle of her room, there sat Ikuto, holding her bra and wearing her underwear on his head. Ikuto turned his head and gave her a weak smile and said, "Welcome back. You're early today."

Amu looked at her boyfriend of 3 years with a unpleasant look on her face. The reason why she thought her friends were being ridiculous about thinking her boyfriend was cool was because…

Her boyfriend was a pervert!

After giving Ikuto a good hit in the face, Amu asked, "So…What were you doing in my room?"

Ikuto replied, "I figured I'd wash your underwear…"

"You know this is a girls' dorm, right?"

"…Yes."

When Amu was about to give Ikuto another hit, Ikuto quickly said, "Oh, but I dressed up as a girl when I came in so nobody has clue."

Seeing that it made her angrier he added, "Sorry! Sorry! I bought you some pudding, so don't be mad!" Once he said that, Amu walked over to the mini-frig and saw pudding.

'_It puts her in a good mood when I promise her something sweet,' _Ikuto thought as Amu took out a pudding cup.

After getting herself pudding, Amu sat herself on her bed and started to speak, "Hey, listen up. Saki and Utau are both awful…" Amu paused, "Wait, what is this? It's a bit wet and it smells weird too." There was weird liquid substance on her bed, so Amu asked Ikuto what it was.

'_Oh shit. She's going to get pissed off again and just right after she got in a good mode. I have to use…some kind of romantic works or else…' _Ikuto thought.

"Um…that…is my love…I guess." Ikuto said, embarrassingly.

Bubbling up with utter rage, Amu took out a kendo stick that Kairi gave her and whacked him.

"Amu, wait a second." Ikuto gasped.

"Shut up, pervert." Amu said in disgust before she started to hit Ikuto again.

"Pervert!" "Dog!" "Pervert!" "Cur!" "Beetle!" Amu said with every time she hit Ikuto.

"She really is pissed off." Ikuto murmured to himself.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you! Argh! Die!" Amu shouted when she saw a blissful look on Ikuto's face.

Right when she was about to do deliver the final hit, Ikuto quickly got on to his feet and exclaimed, "I have a present for you! It's our 3rd anniversary since we started dating!" He then brought our 3 sets of the most perverted underwear that Amu had seen and said, "Look! It's the kind of stuff you're too embarrassed to buy yourself. A 3 set of sexy underwear for seducing your boyfriend (me)."

When he showed her the underwear he got her while having a pleased look on his face, something inside just snapped. For some reason, seeing him looking so blissful while holding the most disturbing pair of underwear ticked her off. So as punishment, Amu stripped him of his clothes and locked him outside in the cold. Ikuto was lucky enough to be locked outside in the balcony instead of outside of her room, where all her dorm mates could see him.

"Amu, come on. Open up, it's cold out here." Ikuto begged.

Amu just closed her curtains so she doesn't have to see him while she cools down. Amu then murmured to herself, "I forgot it was our anniversary."

She then walked over where her gift from Ikuto was. When she got a closer look at them she decided to try one on.

"Ew~ it's really revealing. I'm better off not wearing anything." Amu commented.

The underwear looked cute at first but after she putted it on, Amu thought otherwise. The bra had a wide hole at the center of each cup, which is where her nipples peek out. Also, the underwear left a big slit so it's not covering her pussy at all.

Amu looked at her reflect through the mirror once again and started to feel horny.

'_Ikuto's dick is going to go in here,'_ Amu thought to herself as she fingered her pussy. Then all of a sudden, Ikuto burst into the room. Somehow, Ikuto was able to unlock the balcony. Amu stumbled back and could see that Ikuto was _in the mood._

Ikuto had a sadistic smile on his face and stated, "The way you look in that really turns me on, Amu. It's okay that you forgot our anniversary. If you accept my feelings, then I'll be happy." As Ikuto said that, he slowly crept closer to Amu with his cock throbbing for some action.

Before he could get any closer, Amu pushed him making him stumble onto her bed. She pressed her foot onto his cock, thinking it would her him but instead it got Ikuto moaning for more.

"It's so hard. I can't believe you having it touched by my feet, Ikuto. You're a pervert. If you can be satisfied by this, then you're pathetic." Amu said, with a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Ah! Ah Amu!" Ikuto moaned.

"Scream louder!"

"Amu…Please, stop…Ah!"

"What? You're going to cum? Fine. Let me watch you cum!" From there, Amu started to move her foot faster along Ikuto's length, desperately wanting to see him cum. When Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, his sperm shot out from his cock on to her foot. Seeing that, left a satisfying grin on Amu's face.

"I can't believe you came on my foot. You're the worst. You're a failure as a living being," Amu said before she lowered herself to rub his still stiff cock with her pussy, "It really goes in here, doesn't it? You're a dog, yet you want to have sex like a person, don't you. You want to put it in my pussy so badly, it's twitching. How unsightly. You're exposed as a virgin. But since you were cute a while ago, I'll give you mine as a reward. Be honored, I'm giving you my virginity to your huge cock right now."

The moment Amu finished her sentence; she was pushed back and towered by Ikuto. He lowered his head and whispered, "Sorry…No matter what you say, a man got to do what a man got to do." With that said, he slammed his cock all the way in her.

"AH!" Amu screamed.

"It feels incredibly good." Ikuto commented as he waited for Amu to adjust to his size. After Amu relaxed, Ikuto started to thrust in and out of her pussy.

As he thrust his cock in and out of her, Ikuto looked closely at Amu facial expression and said, "Amu, you're cute."

"Shut up." Amu exclaimed out of embarrassment as she hit Ikuto in the face.

"Go ahead and hit me more. You're cute when you hit me too. You're cute." Ikuto continued to say as speed up his thrusts every time Amu hit him.

"Ah! Haa! You pervert."

"You're cute."

"Stupid! Don't say weird thing. Ah! Deep…It' so deep. Ah~ It's pounding. It's pounding deep inside. Ah! Ha!"

"Amu! Ah!"

"I'm cumming!"

Ikuto hastily pounds his cock into Amu, trying to reach his release. Amu clung herself to Ikuto, wanting to reach her release too. Amu could feel the shape of Ikuto large cock in her as her pussy squeezes it for its think, hot seed.

"I love pounding my cock in you. I love it." Ikuto exclaimed.

"You pervert! Ah! Don't get me addicted to sex!" Amu screamed, feeling that she could cum any second.

"AH! AMU! Inside! I'm going to cum inside!"

"Not inside! It's not safe! AH!"

"I'm cumming! AMU!"

"AH!"

The moment Ikuto thrust in, he released his seed into Amu's hot pussy. Feeling the hot liquid feeling her pussy was what caused Amu to cum. He released so much, when he pulled out of her, so of it oozed out of her pussy and onto the sheets below them.

After that, the two pretty much knocked out for the rest of the day.

…

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Ikuto mumbled to himself, slowly waking himself up. When he tried to move, he noticed that his arms and legs were strapped to each corner of the bed.

"Hey, good morning." Amu greeted.

"Amu!" Ikuto turned his head to see Amu stand over him, fully clothed.

"You really fucked me over yesterday. Today, I'm getting lots of revenge." Amu said as she got out a dildo.

"Eek!"

…

**Sinner1412: *sigh* no comment….**


End file.
